Morganas traiter caracter
edit] Series One While Gorlois, a knight of Camelot and Uther Pendragon's dearest friend, was away from Camelot on battle during the Great War against magic, his wife Vivienne and Uther had an affair, because, in Uther's words, 'she became lonely'. Morgana was conceived from their union. She was raised by Gorlois, believing she was his daughter. Following Gorlois' death in battle when she was ten years old, Uther took her as his ward and raised her. Uther told her 'she fought him from the beginning'(To Kill the King) and that she always made remarkable recoveries as a child. Over the series, Morgana becomes close to Merlin and, along with Arthur and Gwen, willingly puts herself in harms way to help defend Merlin's village against raiders, revealing herself to be a skilled swordswoman, trained by Arthur himself. Although generally seen as having a kind heart, her anger over Uther ordering the death of Gwen's father, and him placing her (Morgana) in the dungeon, leads her to conspire to have him assassinated, but she changes her mind and saves him when Uther apologizes to her for his wrong doing. Morgana later became deeply attached to Mordred, a young druid boy whose life Merlin saved at risk of Uther's wrath were his actions discovered. She was under the impression he couldn't speak until she heard him thank her when her back was turned. Unbeknownst to Morgana, he was communicating with her telepathically. She attempted to smuggle him out of Camelot but was caught by Arthur, who eventually helped her get the boy, Mordred, back to his people. Throughout Series 1, Morgana often counsels Arthur to do what he feels is right. When he bows to his father when Merlin is poisoned, when Gwen is set to be executed, and when Mordred is set to be executed, it is Morgana who encourages him to do the right thing. edit] Series Two At the beginning of Series 2, Morgana's nighmares return after an absence of nearly a year, when she dreams of a terrifying creature in the shape of a raven, which is later sent to destroy Camelot by the sorcerer Cornelius Sigan. Morgana's magic eventually began to reveal itself. When Morgana accidentally set her room on fire, she became terrified. She went to Gaius and told him she feared she had magic. Gaius knew it was true, but lied to her to protect her. Merlin advised her to seek out the Druids for help. (The Nightmare Begins.) Morgana eventually found her way to a Druid camp, where she was reunited with Mordred. Merlin later arrived, saying Uther believed she had been kidnapped and was going to execute everyone in Camelot who was under suspicion unless she was returned. Morgana did not want to go back, but an army of Camelot soldiers raided the camp and brought her back. Morgana thanked Merlin for what he did for her, saying her experience has taught her not to fear her powers. Nevertheless the Great Dragon warns Merlin that she is a "witch" and cannot be trusted. It was revealed that she has a half sister, Morgause, who was smuggled out of Camelot by Gaius at her birth, and Gaius stated that she is the daughter of Gorlois. Morgana willingly (albeit secretly) betrays Uther by helping Mordred and the bandit sorcerer Alvarr gain access to a powerful crystal hidden in Camelot. She later helps Alvarr to escape execution, openly stating her anger towards Uther even if she does not admit what she has done. She was unaffected by a sleeping spell placed on Camelot by her half-sister Morgause, and the dragon told Merlin to kill her as she (unwittingly) was the living host for the spell, which could thus only be ended by her death, but Merlin was able to bargain with Morgause to end the spell and her attack in exchange for the poison that Merlin had used. With the attack now ended, Morgause vanished with Morgana, leaving Gaius and Merlin to presume that she has kidnapped her, although Gaius assured Gwen during the Season Two finale that he was confident that Morgana would be well wherever she was. edit] Series Three When Morgana returned, she was found wandering in the woods by Arthur and his men, her dress burnt and hair a mess. She was murderous, arrogant and cruel and had a tendency to smirk maliciously when nobody was watching. Morgana becomes a blood-thirsty machine of hate. She is returned to Camelot, but has been turned to evil by Morgause. Her friendships with Gwen and Merlin no longer exist. Her and Gwens are that of any other servant/mistress- to the point that Morgana once used Gwen and her brother as tools in an attempt to set up an effort to kill Arthur-, her and Merlin now existing in an uneasy 'truce' with neither of them admitting the truth about each other because Merlin's claims about Morgana's true allegiance would not be believed and Morgana could admit to Merlin's attempts to poison her. Despite Morgana's claims that Merlin could not understand her position, he has so far avoided telling her that he possesses magic himself, going to great lengths to conceal his abilities when they engaged in a swordfight despite the fact that his power would clearly surpass her own. It is also revealed in the third series that she is King Uther's daughter, but he had disowned her, both in order to hide his having had an affair with her mother while the man she believed to be her father was away, and to protect Arthur from an attempt by Morgana to usurp the throne. When Morgana is injured, Uther admits this secret to Gaius, subsequently informing Gaius that he is even willing to 'permit' Gaius to use magic to heal Morgana (Although Merlin summoned the Great Dragon to ask his aid instead). Apparently conscious enough during her coma to hear Uther's confession, Morgana attempted to kill Uther in revenge for 'disowning' her, but Merlin managed to stop her by making Uther's window explode, knocking Morgana back and waking Uther up before she could deliver the blow without her seeing him. Armed with the knowledge that she is Uther's daughter and thus has a claim to the throne of Camelot, Morgana began plotting against Arthur, seeking to assassinate him so she will have the sole claim to the throne. Her initial efforts were foiled by Merlin. Recently she has made her true intentions clear when working alongside Morgause to take control over Camelot with an army of immortal soliders. She revealed to Uther that she has known for a while that she is his daughter and therefore has a legitimate claim to the throne. She is crowned queen of Camelot and takes Uther's place as ruler. However, despite her efforts, Morgana is unable to win the loyalty of the people of Camelot, her efforts to force the knights to follow her meeting with equal failure even when she killed innocent people every time the knights defied her. When Arthur lead a group of knights in a raid on Camelot, Morgana discovered Morgause's injured body in the throneroom after Merlin and Gaius injured her during their attempt to destroy the Cup of Life. As Morgana screamed in rage and defiance when Merlin attempted to convince her that her efforts had failed, she caused the room to collapse around her, forcing Merlin, Gaius and the injured Lancelot to escape. The subsequent examination of the throne room showed no sign of Morgana or Morgause's bodies, suggesting that Morgana may have managed to escape like her sister did previously. edit] Powers and Abilities Morgana is a seer, a person who could see the future in their dreams. She often suffered from nightmares as a result of this ability. She also had some level of telepathy as she was the only person other than Merlin able to hear Mordred speaking in their heads. (The Beginning of the End) Morgana was also able to ignite a fire in her bedroom by accidentally using magic. She also made her window and a vase explode, again without meaning to. (The Nightmare Begins) In the year spent with Morgause, Morgana's skill with magic improved and she gained control over her abilities. However, she admitted that her magic was still considerably weaker than Morgause's magic (The Tears of Uther Pendragon), many of her spells relying on her using a central focus for the spell rather than simply conjuring something on her own. The only exception to this has been when she was able to use magic to knock Merlin unconscious during their brief struggle when she attempted to murder Uther in his sleep after discovering he was her father (The Crystal Cave), but given the emotionally-charged circumstances she may not have intended to use magic. When Morgause was wounded, or perhaps even killed, by Gaius and Merlin, Morgana displayed tremendous magical power by bringing the whole room crashing down with magical screams. Her grief for Morgause augmented her powers to an extremely high degree. (The Coming of Arthur) Morgana was also a skilled swordswoman and held her own against a number of men attempting to raid Merlin's village. She also easily overpowered Merlin during the seige of Camelot and disarmed him twice. In the end, Merlin only defeated her by using his magic. It has been indicated that she might have even bested Arthur with a sword before, though this is unconfirmed as Arthur denied it when Morgana mentioned it. (The Moment of Truth)